


Stocks and Bonds

by agrajag



Series: Kinktober 2020 [26]
Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti)
Genre: Bondage, Bottom Richie Tozier, Butt Plugs, Food, M/M, Public Humiliation, Spit Kink, Top Eddie Kaspbrak, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:15:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27229438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agrajag/pseuds/agrajag
Summary: "I feel like stocks are a little too cruel, I'm sorry," Eddie had said, crossing his arms."Well, actually, common misconception," Richie had replied, before he could stop himself. "Stocks were the shackles they would use and were actually a lesser punishment than, uh, what I'm talking about. Is a pillory. Although, not a standing one. I mean, some kink site might sell one, but the one I was looking at is the typical modern version that's just, like, a slab of wood."Eddie had shook his head while laughing quietly before kissing Richie's cheek."Sometimes you're too smart for your own good."
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier/Mike Hanlon/Stanley Uris
Series: Kinktober 2020 [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1942063
Comments: 2
Kudos: 41





	Stocks and Bonds

"I think this is starting to take things a little too far," Eddie had said when Richie originally proposed his idea.

Richie always knew that eventually he would scare Eddie away somehow. Scaring him away with something kinky he suggested had definitely been one of the possibilities, but since they had gotten together, Eddie proved to be pretty damn adventurous. Sure, most of the time, it seemed the most satisfaction he got out of trying something new, was from Richie's own satisfaction. Feeling a little guilty, Richie constantly reassured Eddie that he was always welcome to suggest something he wanted to try as well, but he still hadn't. Not once. So he was probably super vanilla and just in love enough to go along for the ride, but that meant that he would want to get off eventually.

Okay, pun intended. It was a serious matter, but Richie couldn't help himself.

He also couldn't help himself from suggesting this new thing that he had been fantasizing about recently. He knew that although they had explored his slight exhibition kink with a few hand jobs in dimly lit parking lots and that they had _more than_ explored his whole humiliation kink, this was probably taking it a little bit too far.

It was involving their friends. That's where he had crossed the line, wasn't it? Wanting them to take part, even if it was technically in a non-sexual role, was the final straw that was going to drive Eddie away.

But then...

"I feel like stocks are a little too cruel, I'm sorry," Eddie had said, crossing his arms.

"Well, actually, common misconception," Richie had replied, before he could stop himself. "Stocks were the shackles they would use and were actually a lesser punishment than, uh, what I'm talking about. Is a pillory. Although, not a standing one. I mean, some kink site might sell one, but the one I was looking at is the typical modern version that's just, like, a slab of wood."

Eddie had shook his head while laughing quietly before kissing Richie's cheek.

"Sometimes you're too smart for your own good."

So they discussed the pillory, putting Eddie's worries to rest by stocking up on some icy hot shit for Richie's wrists and made sure that he stretched before they got started. Which he did in their cramped bathroom, because although he wanted to be humiliated by his friends, he didn't want it to be them laughing at how woefully out of shape he was.

It was a little awkward at first. Richie walked out, clad only in his boxers, to the Losers sitting around their apartment looking rather somber. Eddie was standing in the middle of the living room, holding the pillory, and looking a little less somber, but wasn't exactly giving Richie bedroom eyes either. But then he leaned in to give Richie a reassuring kiss, and Richie didn't feel so nervous. He got down on his knees when Eddie instructed him to, and then Eddie was securing his wrists in the pillory and stepping back.

"You look so small," Stan said, and Bill tried to hide a giggle behind his hand. "What?"

"That's how you start?"

"Guys," Mike said, voice firm. "Try and take this seriously."

With a huff, Stan mumbled, "I'd like to see you try" but then Richie wasn't the only one shivering when Mike said, "You're such a slut. Couldn't even wait to show us how desperate for Eddie you are?"

"Yeah," Bill said. "You would do anything for him, wouldn't you? You're gagging for it."

"I bet Eddie could ask you to lick our shoes and you would," Stan added.

Other than Mike, Richie would bet good money his friends didn't exactly know what they were doing and just repeating things they may have heard in porn, but it was perfect. Well, other than Ben being pretty quiet, but Richie had felt that he might not be the best at the whole humiliation thing.

But then it came time for them to get a little more physical, and that seemed to be easier. Richie wouldn't think about how they probably had wanted to throw stuff at him many a time over the years and focused on the now. Ben seemed to have no problem throwing the food that Eddie had so helpfully prepared, and between him and the others, Richie was covered and dripping onto the sheet Eddie had laid down. He tried to hold in his moans, but his arousal was all too evident considering he was so hard that the head of his cock had fallen through the opening in his boxers. Richie still wasn't sure if the little amount of friction he was getting from this was a relief or torture, but he definitely loved the way Stan kept glancing down, looking like he had just seen the most mouth watering meal.

Speaking of food, they had run out of things to throw, and it was about time for Eddie to give his little prepared speech, and then fuck the life out of Richie, and he couldn't wait.

And then it hit him. It took him a second to realize Mike had spit on him, his saliva dripping down Richie's forehead into his eye, and he almost fell forward he was shaking so hard.

Speech forgotten, Eddie was pulling his cock out of his pants and giving himself a few strokes as he approached Richie. His hand came up to Richie's face, thumb rubbing Mike's spit into his skin, and Richie nodded to answer the silent question between them. It didn't take long before Eddie had Richie's boxers down around his bent knees and had replaced the butt plug that had been nestled inside him with his cock.

The sounds of skin slapping against skin filled the room. The pillory forced Richie to keep his head up, and he got the perfect view of Mike and Stan fisting themselves as they watched Eddie fuck him. Bill looked like he was watching a rather entertaining movie, and he may have had a little bulge going on, but as long as he was enjoying himself. Ben didn't look disgusted, but he did excuse himself at that point, which was totally fine. There was already more than enough assaulting Richie's senses. He was so overwhelmed and could feel himself drooling as he moaned through a rather wonderful prostate orgasm.

He finally did fall forward at that point, not giving a single fuck if he smashed his face at this point, and Eddie seemed to actually be so into it, that he didn't even stop to ask if he was alright. He followed Richie, bracing himself with one hand against the pillory, and continued fucking him.

Needless to say, it was literally the hottest thing that had ever happened to Richie. He ended up coming another time as Eddie spilled into him. Then, he was pulled back up to his knees so Mike and Stan could finish themselves off on his face, Eddie leaning in to lick their cum off Richie's cheek before unlocking his wrists.

"So, uh, got any other fantasies, Rich?" Stan asked, breaking the silence.

Eddie laughed almost manically and Richie joined him, but not without giving Stan a nod.

Oh yeah. He and Mike were definitely welcome to Richie's other fantasies.


End file.
